1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for antenna mounting using a portable bracket that is mountable and dismountable without making a permanent attachment to a window within which the antenna is mounted and that allows reversible antenna positioning.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,106 to Deeby discloses a window antenna mount with a control to remotely rotate an antenna mounted therein. Deeby teaches a window mount that includes a corner bracket that rests on a sill portion of a window. Deeby utilizes a corner bracket having horizontal and vertical corner braces that attach to respective sides of an exterior of the window by screwing into the window and/or clamping to the exterior windowsill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,185 to Hacker et al. discloses an antenna support that is mountable on an exterior of a window and is adapted for use with a citizen's band antenna. Hacker et al. provides a bracing member that is secured within a window frame and includes a plurality of horizontal ground plane elements with a boom assembly having a supporting member with a mount section. However, the tensioning of the horizontal members between exterior sides of a window frame taught by Hacker et al. only allows for support of lightweight antennas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,830 to Bickham discloses a portable adjustable stand for mounting and supporting a digital satellite dish antenna without the need to drill holes or to make a permanent physical attachment to a surface of a dwelling, such as by use of screws, bolts, or other fasteners. Bickham provides a stand having a pair of parallel laterally adjustable longitudinal bracket mounting members and a first and second transverse cross member. Bickham requires a horizontal support surface and is not usable in a window.
However, the securing arrangements of such conventional antenna mounts and brackets are incompatible to serve as window mounts, can support only lightweight antennas, or will damage windowsills, which is unacceptable to people who rent or have restricted ownership rights such as condominium or cooperative owners. In addition, conventional antenna brackets undesirably position the antenna in the line of sight that blocks a portion of the view from a window.